


round two

by boxofroses



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Riding, Some Humor, soonyoung is just horny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-08-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:48:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25937692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofroses/pseuds/boxofroses
Summary: Junhui is gorgeous. Anyone with a working pair of eyes could tell. And Soonyoung wasn’t the one to blame for that. He simply was just admiring the view that was presented for him and him only.
Relationships: Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Comments: 14
Kudos: 119





	round two

**Author's Note:**

> the prompt was from prompt generator and it was:
> 
> "Soonyoung and Junhui the morning they have had sex. Junhui decides to go shower and when they come back out, Soonyoung notices how some droplets slide down their skin and asks Junhui if they can go again."
> 
> so.. here it is HAHAHA (looks away embarrassed at my first attempt at writing a soonhui). 
> 
> anyways, kudos and comments are always appreciated! <3

Junhui is gorgeous. Anyone with a working pair of eyes could tell. And Soonyoung wasn’t the one to blame for that. He simply was just admiring the view that was presented for him and him only.

“Soonyoung, oh God, Soonie,” Junhui says breathlessly, head lulled back as he swivels his hips and takes Soonyoung in deeper, harder, bouncing on his lap. He moans deliciously when he feels the head of Soonyoung’s cock graze against his prostate.

“So good, Junnie,” Soonyoung mutters lazily, one hand tucked underneath his head to prop himself up, and the other holds onto Junhui’s hip, fingers digging into the soft skin underneath.

Morning practice had been pushed back for an hour, Soonyoung decided—courtesy of Junhui and his mouth working its magic on Soonyoung first thing in the morning. Soonyoung had been weak. So so weak. Fluttering awake when he felt plump lips nip against his jawline and made its way down his neck. Each kiss seemingly dragging on slower and hotter against his skin.

_“Junhui,” he had groaned when he stirred awake, his own eyes meeting Junhui’s that was looking at him through mussed-up brown hair._

_“Play with me Soonie,” Junhui purred, practically throwing himself onto Soonyoung. Soonyoung had been in between sleep and consciousness—barely registering the neediness in Junhui’s voice, the closeness of Junhui’s body against his._

_“We already played a lot last night though,” he murmured, teasing the older as he reached out to card his hand through Junhui’s hair and twirled a strand in between his fingers. “See what you did to me?” tilting his head to the side to show the red marks littered all over his neck._

_“But I want to play more,” replied Junhui, with a whine and a clear pout on his face. “Pretty please?”_

_Soonyoung pretended to hesitate, though internally his desire was as clear as day. He just wanted to tease Junhui more. There was just something so fucking hot about Junhui being needy and shameless for him._

_“We have morning practice soon,” he tried to reason in an attempt to coax Junhui to beg more, to plead more. “We can play again tonight, I promise.”_

_Junhui was silent for a while, still looking up at Soonyoung with big doe eyes and lips now pursed in a line. If it weren’t for how insanely turned on he is, he would’ve pinched Junhui’s cheek to get that pouty look off of his face and coo at how cute he was being._

_As he expected, Junhui didn’t take no for an answer._

_It only took a sudden bite on Soonyoung’s ear to make his breath hitch and finally cave in._

It had started out lazy, slow. Just like any of the other times that Soonyoung and Junhui have fucked in the mornings—the small window between waking up in each other’s arms and having to get ready for their long long day ahead felt like the world belonged to just the two of them. Junhui had sunk onto Soonyoung’s cock so tantalizingly slow and he had held himself back from slamming up into the older.

He lets Junhui take charge. It wasn’t like he was complaining nor was against the idea—who would even dare when one has a beautifully naked, writhing Junhui perched on their lap. Soonyoung knows Junhui loves putting on a show, _loves_ riling Soonyoung up with how dangerously lewd his body twists as he fucks himself onto Soonyoung’s cock. _Loves_ spreading his legs wider for Soonyoung to see how well he takes him in. Soonyoung can only close his eyes as he takes in the pretty mewls and whines of his name.

“ _Fuck_ , Junhui,” he groans when Junhui slams himself down particularly hard. There’s a grin spread on his face as he watches Soonyoung’s reaction.

“You were getting sleepy Soonie, I had to keep you awake somehow,” he laughs, resting his hands onto Soonyoung’s stomach as he hoists himself up and sinks back down again.

“I don’t think anyone can fall asleep if they’re burying their dick in _this_ ,” Soonyoung grins, grabbing a handful of Junhui’s ass.

Junhui only giggles, so cute and so innocent, and so completely in contrast to what his body is doing.

“Maybe next time we should try that.”

Soonyoung widens his eyes in surprise.

“Try what?” asks Soonyoung, his hands gripping Junhui’s hips a little harder which makes the older yelp in surprise at the sudden pressure.

“You know,” Junhui leans down, hovering his face just centimeters away from Soonyoung’s. “You, burying your cock inside of me for the whole night.”

Soonyoung’s brain almost goes off the rails.

“Fuck,” he groans again, imagining said scenario. Him, with his cock buried deep inside of Junhui as they continue on to do whatever they had to do, imagining Junhui wiggling in his lap trying to read or game on his phone and ignoring that Soonyoung is fully sheathed inside of him.

The image is enough to send Soonyoung alone into overdrive, feeling a sudden tight heat coil at the pit of his stomach.

“Junhui, Junnie, I’m close,” he says, forgoing all of his initial self-control and bucks up into Junhui as he chases his own orgasm.

Junhui also mewls, feeling Soonyoung repetitively hit against his spot over and over again that he’s given up moving, letting Soonyoung’s hands hold him in place as the younger fucks into him hard and fast.

It’s Soonyoung who comes first, spurting heavy strings of white deep inside of Junhui and the older follows not long afterward, spilling all over himself and Soonyoung’s stomach as he feels himself getting filled to the brim by Soonyoung’s come.

Junhui collapses on top of Soonyoung, their breaths laboured as they both come down from their high. Soonyoung presses a kiss onto Junhui’s temple as they come eye-to-eye with each other and Junhui scrunches his nose cutely—kissing Soonyoung full on his lips in return.

“I dibs the shower first,” Junhui mumbles as wobbly hands push his body back up again.

Soonyoung doesn’t protest, as usual, only nodding as he looks up at the ceiling. Once he’s sure that his dick has gone soft, he pulls himself out of Junhui and the older takes that as his cue to get up and go shower.

He watches as Junhui bends over to pick up his discarded pair of boxer shorts off of the floor to wear before exiting his bedroom. There’s a slight twitch that he feels in his cock when he catches the way his come oozed out of Junhui’s hole and dribbled onto his inner thighs.

Once Junhui has left the room, Soonyoung weakly reaches for his phone on the bedside table, checking the time to see if they can still get all of their practices he wanted jammed in for today.

 _The dorm walls are thin, Kwon Hoshi,_ a text from Jihoon reads.

 _Hyung, I’ve decided I want noise-canceling headphones for my birthday_ , another text from Chan reads.

There was no text from Hansol, the last member of the 10th-floor unit, meaning that the younger probably already had his headphones in.

He moves onto the group chat next.

07:54AM **Choi Seungcheol** : Is Soonyoung not awake yet?  
07:54AM **Boo Seungkwan** : He’s not here, I think he slept in Junhui hyung’s room last night  
07:55AM **Yoon Jeonghan** : Jihoon-ah, Chan-ah, go and wake up Junhui and Soonyoung  
07:56AM **Lee Jihoon** : They’re already awake  
07:56AM **Choi Seungcheol** : What?  
07:56AM **Lee Jihoon** : They’re already awake  
07:57AM **Choi Seungcheol** : Then why aren’t they responding? Soonyoung was the one who wanted morning practice!  
07:57AM **Lee Jihoon** : Take a guess  
07:58AM **Jeon Wonwoo** : Huh?  
07:58AM **Xu Minghao** : Oh ew  
07:58AM **Jeon Wonwoo** : Seriously, Soonyoung? You’re vile  
07:59AM **Boo Seungkwan** : Keep your dirty hands off of Junhui-hyung!!!

Soonyoung only snickers as he types out his reply.

08:00AM **Kwon Soonyoung** : Good morning~

Junhui returns to his room freshly showered and catches Soonyoung snickering and speedily typing into his phone as he gets bombarded by the other members in the group chat. Junhui noticed it from his phone that was also vibrating like crazy too on the table.

“Are the others awake?” Junhui asks, closing the door behind him. “Chan is already outside eating breakfast.”

“Hm? Yeah they’re up alright,” Soonyoung snickers again, not looking up at Junhui at all—too engrossed on his phone.

“Seems like it,” Junhui comments before shuffling over to his wardrobe to pick out his clothing for the day. “Is it going to be hot? I kind of want to go sleeveless.”

“You’ll look stunning either way—oh— _hello_ ,” Soonyoung’s voice drops when he finally looks up from his phone and at Junhui in front of him.

“Hi?” Junhui raises his brow, confused.

Soonyoung takes in the view of Junhui. A very much _shirtless_ Junhui with tight black sweats that hang low on his hips, towel slung around his shoulders and Soonyoung can _clearly_ see the tiny droplets of water that were still rolling down the valleys of Junhui’s defined abs.

Soonyoung locks his phone and throws it onto the bed before he gets up and saunters over to where Junhui was standing, looking more and more confused the closer Soonyoung got to him.

“I think a round two should be in order,” he says, trailing a finger up the expanse of Junhui’s stomach. “What do you say?”

Junhui only scoffs, bewildered at Soonyoung’s sudden invitation.

“Soonie, you want to delay practice even more?” Junhui cocks his hips, crossing his arms over his chest. “Seungcheol and Jeonghan will have your head.”

“Let them,” Soonyoung hums as he pulls Junhui in by his waist.

**Author's Note:**

> find me on twitter @wonhuiful!
> 
> edit: woke up and first thing i did was fix the errors in this fic lol cause i was delirious posting this at 2am last night n did not pay attention ;___;


End file.
